Linsey Godfrey
Linsey Godfrey (born July 25, 1988) is an American actress. From 2012 to 2018, she starred as Caroline Spencer on the CBS daytime soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. She is also known for her role in the 2010 television movie, Jack's Family Adventure. Early life Godfrey was born July 25, 1988. She was raised in Stuart, Florida, where she lived with her mother, Char Griggs, and her step-father, Ronnie Griggs. Godfrey attended South Fork High School before she moved to Los Angeles to further her acting career. She is an accomplished angler. In 2006, Godfrey was visiting her family in Tallahassee when she was diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma. She completed treatment in seven months, and returned to Los Angeles to continue her acting career. She designed the survivor ribbon tattooed on the back of her neck. Career Godfrey's acting career began as a freshman at South Fork High School, when she unexpectedly replaced an ill student; she was then discovered by a talent manager at a state thespian competition. Godfrey commuted to the Los Angeles-based agency's satellite office in Titusville for a year before being allowed to visit California with her mother and audition there. Her family took out a loan, and her step-father worked three jobs to finance these visits. Eventually, her mother left her in the care of friends and her management team so she could return to work. Godfrey booked roles on One Tree Hill and Surface before being diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma; she estimates cancer set her career back by two years. Upon returning to Hollywood, Godfrey booked several guest-starring roles, and landed a role on The Bold and the Beautiful as series regular Caroline Spencer. In July 2018, it was announced she joined the cast of Days of Our Lives as Sarah Horton. Personal life On December 5, 2013, it was announced that Godfrey was expecting her first child with boyfriend, The Young and the Restless actor Robert Adamson. She gave birth to a daughter Aleda Seren Adamson, on June 12, 2014. In August 2014, Godfrey helped to raise awareness of the disease ALS by participating in the Ice Bucket Challenge. On August 3, 2015, after months of speculation, a representative for The Bold and the Beautiful confirmed that Adamson and Godfrey had ended their engagement, however, they would continue to raise their daughter "in a loving and amicable environment and her needs will always be their common priority". Since late 2017, Godfrey has been in a relationship with actor Breckin Meyer. She was injured in an automobile accident on February 2, 2015, after being struck by a moving car while walking on the sidewalk in Los Angeles. While it was initially reported that both of her legs were broken, a rep for the actress said it was only her ankles that were injured and she is expected to make a full recovery. In May 2019, Godfrey publicly stated that she had an abortion, and that she did not regret her decision to get one. Category:Days of our lives actress